Take care
by NeoShredder
Summary: When Teemo didn't show up on the planned meeting, Tristana sets out to find him. Finding Teemo sick, she takes care of him and while doing so they share some funny, sometimes awkward stories and situations and in the end learn a little bit more about each other.
1. What are friends for?

It was a pleasant summer evening in Bandle City. Many were finishing up with their work and heading back home. Of course, since it was Friday, many yordles met up to catch up with their friends, have a pleasant chit-chat and discuss the latest gossip that was going around town. Kids were running around with not a care in the world knowing that they have three full days of freedom. The city center was by far the busiest place at the moment. The pubs were full of yordles eager to have some of their favorite beverages and various couples were having a pleasant stroll on the streets.

Above the city center sits a hulking, unfinished rocket called the Mothership. There are no records which say where it came from, though oral histories declare that it was there before the first yordles came to settle the village. The ship is a cultural icon for yordles across Runeterra and their society is unified around the concept of "getting it ready," or restoring the broken-down structure as a symbol of cooperation. Near that rocket sat a white haired, blue skinned female yordle. Her name is Tristana and she is a sort of a local icon. Not only she's one of the best Megling Commandos, but she is also a champion in the League of Legends. Something not every yordle could accomplish. Right now she was slowly finishing her last apple and looking more frustrated by the minute.

"Where IS he? It's not like him to be this late." she cast her eyes on the huge clock tower nearby. It showed almost eight o'clock.

"Maybe he was sent on some kind of urgent recon mission?" she thought while getting up and slightly stretching. The League itself was rather quiet for a couple of months. She heard that it had something to do with the recent Freljord uproar and some political mumbo-jumbo. Because of that many champions , who showed little to no interest on what was going on in the frozen lands, left to their city-states to relax, train, work or just continue with their personal lives.

Tristana did exactly that and spent the bulk of her time training and the rest - spending time and catching up with her friends. Today she was supposed to meet up with a certain yordle who she didn't see in a really long time.

"Or maybe he just forgot..." musing, Tristana left the meeting spot and headed towards the Scouts of the Mothership campsite which was a half an hour walk.

She has been there many times and it differs greatly from her own camp. Here, the scouts train to be the sneakiest recon specialists around. They need to be swift, need to know their surroundings like the back of their hand and be unseen to the naked eye. Setting up traps and covering tracks was another huge part of their training. Her camp is more of a warzone, where you have to blow up as many targets as you can, using as little ammo as possible. That takes a lot of practice.

The sun slowly fell behind the hills when Tristana reached the campsite. It was almost empty except for a few yordles who were still training. She quickly scanned the area and came back to the entrance with a frown on her face.

"What gives?" She kicked a small rock and watched as it hit a nearby tree.

"Well hello there, young rocket girl!"Tristana quickly turned her head towards the familiar voice." Why the long face?"

It was the elderly yordle merchant who sold weapons during the matches on Summoners Rift. What was his name again?

"Hey!" she approached him, shrugging in response. "Oh, it's nothing; I'm just looking for my friend." The elderly yordle raised one of his eyebrows at her.

Shifting awkwardly Tristana continued. "I can't find Teemo. We were supposed to meet up today near the Mothership. He didn't show up so I went here to see if he is here."

After stroking his beard a couple of times, the old yordle suddenly brightened up as if he remembered something important. "Teemo! Ah yes," his face slightly fell. "Hmm, I am sorry to disappoint you youngster, but he haven't showed up today at all."

Tristana was taken aback slightly. "R-really?"

The old yordle slowly nodded. "As far as I remember, he hasn't been around for quite some time. "

The girl only stared at him in surprise. "Was he sent on a mission?" She slowly asked.

Again the elder shook his head. "This month the scouts were more concentrated on training, no missions were planned."

Tristana quickly glanced at the descending sun and then back at the elder. "Well then, I guess checking out if he is at home would be the most logical thing to do."

The elder slowly nodded and gave a low chuckle. "Yep, that would be it." He tucked at his huge backpack and turned to leave. "Well, it was nice seeing you rocket girl. I gotta go and show those scouts some pointers before they leave. See you on Summoners Rift!"

Tristana only smiled and waved at the elder whose name she couldn't remember even now. Teemo actually told her that back in the days that old yordle was one of the best scouts around and later on he became an explorer. After pretty much seeing everything and being everywhere, he retired and now tells endless stories about his epic sized adventures to all the yordles who are willing to listen. No wonder Teemo likes the guy so much...

Teemo.

She gathered her thoughts and quickly went to see if he was at home.

His house was located on the outskirts of the city near the forest. A pretty secluded place for a yordle, but Teemo was like that.

You see, yordles require far more interaction with their own kind than normal humans do. The mental health of a yordle is very much dependent on the positive company he or she keeps. In fact, a yordle who is kept in isolation for too long – especially from contact with other yordles – runs the risk of becoming withdrawn and sullen. Teemo could be considered "unique". While he enjoys the companionship of other yordles, he also insists on frequent solo missions in the ongoing defense of Bandle City. Despite his genuinely warm personality, something switches off inside Teemo's mind during combat so that the lives he must end while on patrol do not burden him. It is funny how even Tristana at first found it a little disconcerting that, while Teemo was normally charming and kind, he turned deadly serious and highly efficient the minute combat began.

As she walked, she thought about some of the nasty rumors about him that were going around town because of his odd behavior. He always said that they never bothered him though. Humans were the worse of the bunch. They would come up with the most bizarre rumors or just flat out insult Teemo right on the open. The most "popular" insult, which honestly angers even her when she hears it, is "A good Teemo is a dead Teemo". It is mostly used around by the Champions and some Summoners, but still...

"Maybe some of those things finally got to him and he isn't coming out of the house because of that?" She thought out loud as she was getting closer to her destination. Worry started to linger in her mind. "Naaah. He is not like that. Those things never bothered him. You just think waaaay too deep right now, just stay cool Trist."

It was almost night time when she finally made it to Teemos house. It was a decent sized wooden cabin. Nothing too fancy on the outside, but actually very cozy on the inside.

Tristana stepped on the pouch and knocked of the door several times with her metal gloves.

...

After not getting an answer she knocked again only harder this time.

...

Still nothing.

After knocking one more time, she peeked through the window to see if there was any light or movement inside.

...

Nothing. The inside of the house was dark and silent like the nearby forest.

"Come on Teemo, this isn't funny anymore!" She banged on the door one last time and after not receiving any answer once more, stepped away from his house. Worry came back full force as she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for his absence.

The elder said that he hasn't seen Teemo for quite some time. How long is that? She and Teemo met up about two weeks ago when they ran into each other on the Fields of Justice. With little time to chat during battle, they agreed to meet up some time later this month.

"Alright, alright calm down! Maybe he just ventured out on one of his "Solo Missions"? Normally, like he told me, these "Solo Missions" take only a day to complete. Alright Trist, what are you going to do now?" She bit her lip, not really knowing what to do.

As she had her back turned to the cabin and mind swimming in confusion and worry, she haven't noticed how the front door started slowly opening up. Only when the doors metal joints started to squeak she quickly turned her head to the opened door.

"Teemo?"

There, in the doorway stood her closest friend and companion - Teemo the Swift Scout.

"Teemo! You're alright!" She quickly ran back to the door to see her friend. Only at a closer inspection she noticed how terrible Teemo actually looked. His fur was a mess, he was shivering, he had dark bags under his eyes and it seemed he had trouble standing still as he was swaying back and forth ever so lightly.

He was sick.

"...Do I LOOK alright?" He rarely used any "in your face", "snappy comebacks" or sarcasm - especially not on Tristana... Right now though, he couldn't think straight. "Uugh..."

Suddenly feeling more lightheaded than he was before, he started to lose his footing.

Reacting quickly, Tristana took a hold of Teemo and helped him get back to bed.

As Teemo climbed back into bed and wrapped himself into the warm blankets, Tristana quickly closed the door and took off her huge ammo pouch as well as her metal gloves and boots.

She looked at Teemo who started to cough violently into his hand.

"Wow. That fever got you good."

Approaching, she put her hand on Teemos forehead. It was as hot as Brand himself.

"Really good..."

Retracting her hand, she blew a sigh of relief. "You know. You had me worried there for a second!"

She shot Teemo a glare as he looked at her.

"We were supposed to meet up today near The Mothership after our duties."

_"...Today?..."_

"Well, after waiting for you for _two and a half hours_, I went to the campsite in hopes of finding you there. After searching every spot I knew you could be - I found nothing. I met that old merchant there and he told me that you didn't show up for a while, so..."

_"...How long was I sleeping? ...What day is it? Wh...?" _The splitting headache wasn't helping the scout think clearly at all.

Teemo sunk back in his bed with a loud moan, "...I'm sorry Trist-"

"Hey! Hey! It's not your fault that you got sick. It happens." Teemo looked at the girl and saw that glare she gave him earlier was replaced with a warm smile. Not that smile that sent shivers down enemies spines on the battlefield, no. This was her real smile."I'm just glad you're alright."

Teemo furrowed his eyebrows at her with a cough.

"Well... for the most part."

He rolled his head back on the pillow.

"You took any medicine?"

Teemo slowly shook my head as negative.

Tristana furrowed her brows. "Not good. I'm going to check what you got."

She quickly stood up and went to the small kitchen. After rummaging in the kitchen counters for a while the white haired girl finally found the med kit. She frowned after seeing what was inside it.

"Teemo, you only have bandages, a cough syrup, couple of aspirins and... poison. Really?"

_"So that's where I put it..."_

"Gah! What am I going to do with you?" She threw her arms up in frustration and continued scanning the kitchen for anything useful.

Teemo heard the girl continue rampaging in the kitchen as if searching for something.

"Aha! Great!"

He turned his head to the kitchen entrance where Tristana stood with a grin on her face and what appeared to be garlic in her left hand.

"You are in luck, buddy! Since you don't have any medicine so to speak, I'll have to brew one myself!" She said it rather proudly, throwing the garlic up in the air and catching it with her other hand. "And guess what? I found all the ingredients I need!"

Teemo didn't respond only gave her a small smile as she continued.

"It's a special soup that will make that sickness of yours go away the next day!" She gave Teemo a wink and darted back into the kitchen to start preparing her mysterious soup.

As the water was put on the gas stove to heat up, the yordle girl started cutting up all the necessary ingredients. As the kitchen was not far away from where Teemo was lying, he could clearly hear Tristana when she started talking.

"When I was little, my mom used to make me this special soup when I was sick. I never knew what it was or how she made it, but after eating it, the next day I felt like a new yordle." She smiled at the memories of her mother.

Teemo smiled at that thought. He vaguely recalled how his mother fed him some kind of soup when he was sick, but it tasted weird and he felt only _slightly_ better.

Tristana broke his train of thoughts when she walked out of the kitchen and clapped her hands together.

"Alright! While that stuff is getting ready, we need you to make sure you are all warm and cozy." She came closer to her shivering companion.

"There are some extra blankets in that dresser." Teemo pointed to a rather big, worn out looking dresser on the other side of the room.

"Roger!"

As Trist walked to the dresser, Teemo could feel as if he forgot something, like there was something in that dresser...

His eyes snapped open in horror. "_Oh no... No. Nonononono-" _

"Teemo... Are those... _BUNNY PAJAMAS?!_"

He hid himself under the blanket, too embarrassed to look at Tristana who, by now, was practically doubling over from laughter.

"_Great! Just GREAT! What will the girl that you sort of like will think of you now? Stupid pajamas... Karthus, where ever you are, you can cast Requiem now..." _

The laughter eventually stopped, replaced with a sound of shuffling. Teemo didn't dare to look; he hoped to suffocate under the blankets.

"Wow... This thing is... Actually kinda cozy."

At that he poked his head out from under the blanket.

He was met with something that he only imagined in his wildest dreams.

"Well? How do I look?" She said with a playful giggle.

Teemo didn't know if it was because his head was full of cotton at the moment or what, but by Draven, Trist looked kinda... Kinda-

"...Sexy..."

-in his bunny pajamas.

"..."

"..."

_"...did I just say that out loud?"_

_"I guess if I didn't, Tristana wouldn't be trying to hide her blushing face right now."_

"Oh, uhm... I better go check if the soup is ready!"

_"Ugh! Keep it together! This sickness is messing with my br-...Did she just hop on her way to the kitchen?"_

In the kitchen, Tristana fiddled around a little longer so that her cheeks went back to being blue instead of red.

As she was done pouring the soup into the wooden bowl, the girl took it and went to the room.

Teemo was busy dragging the extra blanket back to his bed. After doing so, he climbed back and wrapped himself up starting to shiver again.

"Well, here it is!" Tristana brought her special soup to Teemo while still wearing his bunny pajamas.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she took a spoonful of the soup, blew on it a couple of times and carefully guided the spoon to Teemos mouth. He in turn gave her a look of complete disbelief.

The girl looked at him for a moment, "What?"

"Are you seriously going to spoon-feed me?" He asked with a very serious tone.

"Well, do you seriously want to clean up the bed after you try eating it yourself?" She replied still holding the spoon. "You can't stop shivering for two seconds."

His companion had a point.

With a sigh, Teemo slowly opened his mouth to let his friend spoon-feed him.

If somebody would come into his house right now, they would see a very odd scene: Teemo getting spoon-fed by Tristana who is wearing bunny pajamas.

To Teemos surprise, the soup tasted very... Well, different. He can safely say that he never ate anything like this before.

"Wow. This is tasty."

Tristana beamed after hearing that and continued carefully feeding her friend.

After the soup was all gone and Teemos stomach was full, he laid back and Tristana quickly tucked him in.

"Now all you have to do is sleep. Think you can do that?"

Teemo let out a low chuckle at her remark as he felt his shivering die down a bit.

"So this was your mothers "secret recipe" of sorts? I have never tasted anything like this before."

The bunny pajama wearing girl giggled at that. "You could say that. When I got older, my mom showed me how to make this special soup. She told me that it will come in handy in the future, especially when I'm going to have..." she looked at Teemo with a sheepish smile, "...little yordles of my own. Heh."

Teemo could feel a small blush creeping on his face after she said that.

The two yordles looked at each other with an awkward silence around them.

"Right! I'm... I'm gona go clean the dish and whatnot." Tristana stood up taking the empty bowl and at the same time breaking the silence. "You just try to get some sleep."

She slowly walked towards the kitchen only to be stopped by Teemos voice.

"Trist?" She looked back at her sick friend. "You are the best."

She grinned. "Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

The kitchen was as clean as it ever was. Everything was back into its original place. It's as if there was never any rampaging yordle girl trying to find a med kit there.

Tristana felt exhausted and knew that going back home was out of the question. She quietly tip-toed to the room where the sick scout was resting.

Teemo was soundly asleep and slightly snoring. Tristana found it cute as she observed her sleeping friend.

_"Well... This surely wasn't the way I wanted to spend our time together, but I'm glad that he is alright."_

After some hesitation, she carefully leaned in and planted a small kiss on Teemos forehead. Leaning back, the girl couldn't stop pondering about a certain thing she said earlier.

_"Why in the world did I even told him about... kids? Ugh, stupid Teemo and his..."_

Her own thoughts were interrupted after she gave a mighty yawn. Rubbing her eyes the girl proceeded to lie down on an old couch that was nearby. She didn't bother to get a blanket because these blasted bunny pajamas were so warm and cozy.

_"I guess I can see why he still keeps them."_

With that thought, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

**Something I did when I got sick myself all of a sudden. I have some ideas how to continue this, but it might take some time to write them down or I could just leave it as a one-shot.**

**This is my first jab at writing fiction so reviews with helpful tips would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Winter Wind in the Summer Forest

The forest was a beautiful sight to see at this time of year.

The sunlight shone through the lush, ancient trees. Various beautiful and exotic flowers were blooming, bathing in the sunlight. A light breeze brushed the tall green grass, picking up some florets and sending them dancing in the air with some insects that were flying around. The colorful birds were singing their songs and little critters were running around minding their own daily businesses.

The forest's beauty was heart-warming.

A lone yordle was sitting on a tree stump amidst all this and enjoying the peace and quiet. Teemo often came to this spot when he needed to clear his mind after a long mission or when he wanted to get away from everybody and just be alone with his own thoughts.

He knew this forest like the back of his hand - every bush, every tree, every location of poison flowers hidden deep in the forest, not to mention lots of other places that only he knew about. Maybe to some this place would seem dangerous and even scary, especially at night, but to Teemo the forest was a sanctuary of sorts. Most importantly it was his "territory"; nobody could defeat him here. He felt safe here.

Yet...

Right now he felt... As if something or someone was watching him.

At the exact moment a cold, harsh wind blew in Teemo's back, making his body shiver for a brief second and forcing him to open his eyes. Teemo stood up and jumped off the tree stump.

Landing on the ground he could hear faint movement somewhere on his left side.

_"Alright. Let's see how good you are."_

Teemo carefully started to walk forward. As he walked the unknown figure started to advance to its next location, making as less noise as possible. Thanks to yordles' natural advanced hearing - Teemo quickly pinpointed the location of the unknown figure and suddenly stopped. As he stopped so did the figure.

_"Clever."_

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Teemo reached towards his blowgun and readied a paralyzing dart. As he reached for his blowgun the same freezing, cold wind blew out of nowhere hitting him in the back again and making him loose his footing for a brief moment. The strong gust of wind whistled around trunks, disturbing the leaves and making all the birds fly away in terror.

_"Where is this wind coming from? It doesn't make any sense. "_

As the wind died down, Teemo slowly straightened knowing that during so much noise the figure had a huge advantage and made its move. Arming the dart he listened carefully, trying to figure out where the stalker was.

Not a single sound... After the wind completely died down, it seemed that it took away every other sound with it. Teemo could hear his own heart beating at a slow pace and nothing else.

_"This is impossible... What's going on? Where are you?"_ The scout slowly scanned the area before him, finding nothing.

Something clicked in Teemo's mind,_ "Unless..." _He took a sharp inhale and quickly turned around to the tree stump aiming his blowgun.

Teemo was expecting some odd creature, maybe even a human, but there on the tree stump stood a small yordle with a very determined look on his face. The kid yordle looked like a spitting image of Teemo the only difference is that the kid's fur was white as snow and the spots around his eyes were gray.

Seizing the moment, the kid swiftly jumped from the tree stump and managed to tackle the confused adult, knocking the blow gun away. Teemo fell back on the ground with the kid landing on his stomach.

The scout lifted his head to have a better look at his attacker. Teemo's blue eyes were met with the boy's turquoise colored ones and a huge smile that could rival Ziggs'. The previous serious, determined look was replaced with a look of pure joy and victory.

"I did it! I finally did it!" The kid started to jump up and down as if he drank ten cups of coffee, "I finally managed to sneak up on you!"

_"...What?" _The confused scout slowly stood up still looking at the over excited little yordle.

"I can't wait to tell mom about this!" The kid picked up Teemo's discarded blowgun and handed it to him.

Hesitating Teemo took his blowgun, but before he could ask the kid anything, the little yordle grabbed Teemos free hand and started pulling it.

"Come on, let's go!"

Teemo finally managed to open his mouth. "W-Where?"

"Home!" the kid replied enthusiastically.

The confused scout stood still, completely lost. "Home?"

"What's got into you? Come on dad, let's GO!"

* * *

Teemo abruptly woke up and for some time looked at the wooden ceiling of his house thinking about the dream he just had. Was it supposed to mean something? The forest, the cold wind, the little yordle. Did he see him somewhere? Was it was somebody he knew or maybe saw at some point?

"His eyes... They looked very familiar."

Rubbing his eyes he threw off the bed sheets and got out of bed. True to Tristana's words he felt a lot better than he was for the past couple of weeks. He still felt a little tired and weak, but the head splitting headache was gone and he didn't shiver. Smiling to himself he noticed that it was still pretty dark even though it was almost eight o'clock in the morning.

"That's odd."

Without making a single sound he approached the window and peeked through the curtains. Dark clouds were forming above the forest completely blocking the sun. Thunder was booming somewhere in the distance indicating that it will rain at some point. Teemo also noticed that the air became much chillier. Not a very welcoming morning to say the least.

Leaning back he looked at his fireplace."I'll have to bring some wood to keep ourselves warm later on."

Teemo glanced at Tristana who was still sleeping, curled up in his bunny pajamas. It appears that even though those pajamas looked cozy, they didn't provide much warmth.

The scout swiftly went to his bed and took the extra blanket that he used and carefully laid it on his sleeping friend.

Teemo took some of his clothes and tip-toed to the kitchen closing the door behind him. After he dressed he noticed that the kitchen was spotless.

"Wow, this place hasn't been this clean since I moved in here."

He smiled knowing that Trist will sleep for two or three more hours so he will have plenty of time to prepare something to eat. Something nice.

* * *

**Usually when I was sick, I had really odd dreams. Some made sense; some were so weird I was afraid to go to sleep for the rest of the night. Dreams are a fun thing to write and I wanted to make Teemos dream a little longer, but I think it came out alright as it is.**

**Leave a comment if you like it and thank you for reading. **


	3. Remember how we met?

Tristana slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus her blurry vision. To her surprise it was still rather dark.

"Mmm... What time is it?"

The girl lazily turned to lie on her back and rubbed her eyes to make herself more awake. That didn't work at all because as soon as she was done doing that, she dozed off again.

Tristana's eyes snapped open after a loud clap of thunder boomed seemingly nearby. Throwing off the blanket the girl walked up to the window and peeked through the curtains.

It was raining cats and dogs outside with occasional lightning and thunder rumbling here and there. Tristana could barely see anything though that rain. Closing the curtains the girl let out a sigh.

"Figures... After five days of non-stop heat we get non-stop rain during the weekend. Mother Nature has a cruel sense of humor."Stretching and yawning, Tristana plopped back on the couch thinking about going back to sleep. She picked up the discarded blanket and smiled to herself.

"How thoughtful." She looked at where Teemo was supposed to be sleeping finding his bed empty. "Even sick he gets up early. I'll never get these 'Early Birds'."

She wasn't a morning person and usually would gladly sleep 'till eleven whenever she could. After lying and staring at the wooden ceiling for some time it was obvious she wasn't getting any more sleep. Standing up and stretching yet again, Tristana picked up an aroma of fried eggs.

Following the scent, she opened the kitchens door.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw what was on the table: two plates with fried eggs and bacon, four kinds of tasty looking breads, two bowls of different salads and a couple of fresh vegetables neatly put into a single dish.

"Oh! I see you are awake. That thunder really shook up the house." Tristana looked at Teemo who was holding a glass of water and wearing an apron with bold text saying "Trust Me, I Know What I'm Doing!" written on it.

"Nice apron you got there!" she said with a small laugh.

After putting the glass of water on the table, the scout took off the apron and looked at the female with a sheepish smile. "Heh, thanks. I got it for my birthday some time ago as a joke. Don't mind the text; I know a thing or two about cooking."

"I can see that. The only things missing on this table right now are lit candles." Tristana chuckled with amusement observing the food.

The scout rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "Ah... Well..."

"I'm just kidding! Now stop standing around and let's eat! All of this looks tasty." Tristana sat down and took the fork ready to eat.

Smiling, Teemo took a seat as well taking his own fork. "I-It's nothing special honestly. Most of these are basic dishes."

"Oh don't be so modest." smiled the female.

After a mostly silent breakfast the two yordles were full.

Tristana was finishing one of the salads."Well, I have to say that for "basic dishes" these were delicious."

The scout chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

Tristana grabbed another slice of bread and took a bite. "This bread, it's so different from the others. It's soft and has a certain unique taste to it. Where did you buy it?"

Teemos smile grew wider. "That bread was actually made by my mother."

"Really?" The female asked with interest.

"Yep, she is a baker and a good one at that. She makes all sorts of breads, biscuits, cookies - you name it. My mother always makes sure I get plenty of those when I visit her." Teemo chuckled at his mother's antics.

Tristana listened with genuine interest. Even though the two are close friends and talk about absolutely anything - they never really talked about their parents.

Tristana finished eating the slice of bread and laughed. "Wow, I never would have thought your mom is a baker. What does your dad do? I bet he is some kind of scout too."

The wide smile that Teemo was wearing earlier slowly dropped and for a while he didn't say anything and just looked at his empty plate.

Tristana noticed his sudden change of mood and asked carefully. "Teemo? Did I say something wrong?"

Teemo let out a sigh. "No. It's just... My father... He passed away when I was little. I don't really remember him."

Tristana was shocked at the sudden revelation. "Oh... I'm so sorry. You don't need to talk about him if..."

"No, it's alright." Teemo gave Tristana a small, but reassuring smile.

"He wasn't a scout; he actually was a simple messenger. He chose to be one because he was one of the fastest yordles around and could deliver any message or other important things with incredible speed. Mother told me that I inherited his swiftness."

The girl was again surprised by the information. Teemo noticed her surprised expression and let out a low laugh. "Yeah, my parents were just regular people, nothing terribly exciting. What are your parents like?"

"My parents? Well, let's just say they are an interesting pair." Tristana looked at Teemo who raised his eyebrow at her. "Ok, let me go from the start."

"Back in the day my dad was a cocky, wise cracking gunslinger and one of the Megling Commandos units. Even though he was cocky he had the skills to back up all his big talk. One day his team got appointed aiding Demacian troops in guarding some kind of excavation point somewhere in the Kumungu Jungles. Of course Noxians came by knocking on the door, wanting whatever the Demacians were digging. A massive fight broke out, but thanks to the combined efforts of the Demacian soldiers and my dad's ranged team - they managed to defend the place with minimal casualties. My dad was one of those who got hit though."

Teemo's ears perked with interest as he listened to his friend's story.

"The news about the massive fight quickly got to Bandle City and they sent additional forces and a band of field medics to aid the wounded. Guess who one of the medics was?" The girl smirked looking at the scout.

"I'm guessing your mother?"

"Right the first time! They didn't know each other, but as soon as my mom arrived and started fixing up dad - something sparked between the two. After some "Gold" or like my mom said "Cheesy as they can get" pickup lines delivered by my dad, the two started seeing each other and a month later - they got married."

"Wow." Teemo honestly couldn't say anything else at the moment after her story.

"I know! Still, even with their sometimes clashing personalities their relationship is strong to this day. I mean, if my mom survived dad's at times super corny one-liners - that's really something." Both yordles chuckled at her remark.

Teemo at first hesitated talking about how his parents met, thinking that it's nothing special compared to Tristana's story. Yet looking at the girl and seeing her wide, encouraging smile that he grew to love over time - made him quickly change his mind.

"Heh. Don't expect a grandiose story from me. My parents were both shy by nature. Mother told me that father sometimes visited the bakery she worked in and often co-workers teased her that there was a particular "messenger" who was interested in her, but never had the guts to talk to her. It was only during their mutual friend's party they actually met face to face and had a first real conversation. From there on, slow and steady they built their relationship."

"Aww, that's so sweet." cooed the girl.

"Compared to your parents, it took mine almost two years to get married." Strangely, Teemo felt a little better after sharing the story with Tristana. He smiled as a particular memory popped up in his mind. "Remember how we met?"

Tristana grinned. "How could I forget that? It was my first day on the Fields of Justice and it was probably the coolest day ever!"

"Yeah, to some it was cool; to others it was a long, hard day. For some reason the Summoners decided to make the most bizarre teams. All tanks, all stealth, all ranged or just randomly picking champions without even thinking." The scout rubbed his forehead remembering all those grueling matches and him almost snapping.

"I remember when I was finally summoned on the fields and amongst all the famed champions I saw you. Even though you were smiling you looked like you were ready to murder anybody who talked to you." Chuckled the female.

"And you casually walked up to me and said "Hi!"" He remembered how his murderous thoughts went away the second he saw the girl with a wide, cocky grin; looking at him with those beautiful turquoise colored eyes and not to mention holding a bazooka that was almost as big as her.

Tristana shrugged with a smirk. "What can I say? I like to live dangerously. Plus it was worth it." She gave Teemo a wink. "We kicked so many asses that day! Nobody stood a chance against us!"

It was true. Since both were with military backgrounds, they quickly came up with a couple of strategies and escape plans during their run to the bottom lane. While Tristana was being busy killing as many minions as she could occasionally shooting the enemy, Teemo was being a complete menace with his poison darts to the support and the ranged champion. Since the opposite team didn't have a jungler, the duo made short work on the bottom tower and continued roaming around other lanes and picking up kills.

"I remember how you managed to hit Malzahar with your Buster Shot and send him flying into my mushrooms. The timing was perfect."

Tristana leaned back, crossing her arms and smirking. "Oh, I remember how you were impressed with my skills. You were so impressed you bought me drinks after we got back to Bandle and gave me a _lot_ of compliments."

Teemo's cheeks started to heat up after her remark. He let out a nervous laugh. "W-Well... Just wanted... to...t-AH!" The scout suddenly sneezed loudly almost falling off the chair.

Tristana looked at her companion with a sigh. "Alright soldier, back to bed. You still need plenty of rest."

Teemo coughed a couple of times standing up. "Yeah, but first I need to start a fire in the fireplace. With this weather it's going to get cold in the evening and even colder at night."

"Alright, go do your thing." The girl stood up picking up her plate and putting it in the sink. She then turned to Teemo and gave him a warm hug, surprising the scout. "Thanks for the meal. That was really nice of you."

Teemo gladly returned the hug.

* * *

**My own short version of both characters parents and an idea on how Teemo and Tristana met. I actually decided to expand this short story into something more. I already mapped out the general ideas for a sequel to this story which is going to be darker and include more characters from the game. This story is a sort of an "Intro" focusing just on these two.**

**Like always thanks for reading and leave a comment. Come on, don't be shy. **


	4. A Night to Remember

It was almost night time and rain continued pouring down without any hints of stopping.

Like Teemo predicted it got much colder, but thanks to the fire that he started earlier, the house got warm towards the evening.

Teemo was sleeping for a while now leaving Tristana by herself. With nothing to do the girl picked up a book she found lying near the couch and was currently on the last page.

"Man this is so corny. Sweet, but corny." she let out a low laugh after reading the ending.

Closing the book and putting it away she stretched and glanced at Teemo who was still deep in dream land. Smirking, the girl scanned the room once again trying to find something interesting.

It was funny how despite knowing Teemo for quite some time she rarely visited his house. When she did, it was when some important documents had to be delivered or when they had to go on missions together. Now after being at his place for more than one day she noticed how everything looked old.

Not old as in "everything is falling apart" old - every furniture looked worn out and something that you expect to see at your grandparents place. Another thing Tristana noticed is that Teemo didn't have anything techmaturgical. No television, all lamps were kerosene or crystals that emitted a soft glow, gas powered oven; even the fridge had some kind of weird magical crystal that generated the needed amount of cold. The only "mechanical" thing in his house was a small, very retro looking radio.

The girl stood up and approached the table that the radio was on and examined it. It was an old model that was very popular back in the days. The productions stopped as new, more advanced models started popping up. Seeing one today in a working condition was a rarity.

Near the table were neatly stacked news papers. As Tristana flipped through some she found that some papers dated almost a year back. As the girl continued examining some older issues she found a couple of old interviews that she had after completing some crucial missions with her Megling unit. One article though made her stop and stare at it in awe for some time.

"Ah, no way!"

The article entitled "Heroes of Bandle City" was dedicated solely to four yordles: Teemo, Bixby, Tristana and Natalie.

Tristana grinned recollecting the day when Teemo and Natalie, the local medic, came rushing to the Megling Commando training grounds to find her. After they did, Teemo quickly told Tristana that he needed her for an urgent mission. After noticing the two yordles' serious expressions, Tristana quickly agreed. Bixby - Megling Commando's best sniper and Trist's friendly rival; overheard their conversation and joined their team no questions asked.

On their way, Natalie explained that earlier that day two battered and bruised yordles were brought into the hospital. They told that their caravan was attacked by a small gang of some unknown human bandits on their way to Bandle City. The two were lucky enough to escape, but everybody else got captured alongside the supplies.

Natalie went straight to the Scouts of the Mothership camp to inform about the situation. The second Teemo learned about the attack, he didn't wait for his higher ups to give him official orders - he asked Natalie to come with him and they bolted to the Megling Commandos base to get Teemo's trusted friend.

Natalie followed the well known scout knowing that in this situation a medic will be required.

While the officials were still mapping out strategies - the four yordles were already hot on the bandits' tracks thanks to Teemo's knowledge of every shortcut location there was.

Finding the bandits' temporary camp site, the four waited until nightfall to initiate their ambush.

Bixby took a good sniping position on one of the trees and Teemo skillfully avoiding confrontation with the enemy - planted his deadly mushrooms in key places. Tristana and Natalie had to sneak up to the camp as close as they could and waited for the signal.

After hearing a distinct sound that only the team members understood - the girls threw a hand full of smoke grenades into the campsite. As the bombs exploded, releasing thick smoke and confusing the humans - Teemo sprung out of his camouflage and dived into the smoke, extinguishing the hapless bandits that were still inside.

Who ran out of the smoke dazed and confused were instantly taken out by Bixby with his enormous sniper rifle. Those less fortunate met their slow and painful demise by stepping on Teemo's mushrooms.

As the smoke started clearing up Tristana jumped into action and blasted any remaining or fleeing targets.

After the ambush Natalie quickly ran up to the cages that held the yordles and freed them.

When the smoke completely cleared up the camp site was littered with dead bodies, with some that were still fighting a losing battle against Teemo's poison.

The mission was a success.

The four then helped the freed yordles bring back all the stolen supplies to Bandle City.

Tristana remembered that after they left Teemo stayed behind and only joined them much later. When she asked where he was, the scout coldly answered that he was "Making sure that there were _**no**_ survivors".

There were few things that made Tristana feel genuinely terrified and Teemo's "other side" was one of them.

When the yordles safely returned home - Teemo, Trist, Bixby, and Natalie were hailed as heroes for their successful mission.

For their dire mission the grateful yordles threw a huge party as a "Thank you". The next page of the old newspaper was full of pictures of them during that party. The pictures ranged from yordles dancing or making silly faces for the camera. The photo that stood out the most was where she and Bixby, holding their guns, were posing like some sort of badass action heroes; Teemo was standing in the middle giving a salute to the camera and Natalie was standing on a chair behind all of them and holding up a med kit as some sort of a holy relic.

Tristana smiled observing the picture and recalling the celebration. Even though the party was amazing she couldn't remember much of it.

There were a lot of people so naturally there were lots of food and even _more _booze. Teemo, being the reasonable one of course, didn't drink much, but Tristana had one too many. Why?

When she thought she had enough, Bixby challenged her on a drinking contest. Not being the one to back off from a challenge she agreed. The last thing Tristana remembered was how Teemo was trying in vain to talk her out of it. Ignoring his pleas she boldly started the challenge and after that - nothing.

Next thing she knew, she woke up back at her place with the worst hangover in her life. The following day the girl spent in the bathroom, puking her guts out and cursing everything that existed in the world. Tristana cringed at the memory.

When she finally stopped emptying her stomach, she washed her face with cold water and looked at the mirror just to see how terrible she looked. Terrible couldn't even describe it, but another thing Tristana noticed only after looking in the mirror was that she was completely naked. Having a brief panic attack and feeling sick all over again the girl desperately tried recalling what the hell happened the night before. Remembering absolutely nothing she checked her private parts for blood or... anything else. Finding that everything looked and felt untouched her mind was partially at ease.

Alcohol was something that she was careless with at times. Sure there were a couple of moments when she would drunkenly make out with some guys from her unit, but nothing more. The last thing she wanted to do was to have sex, drunk out of her mind with hell knows who and then regret it. Yet who could she blame, but herself? Alcohol definitely made her a different person.

"Ugh... I should really stop going over my limit." Tristana rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"What are you reading there?" Tristana put the paper down in surprise seeing the awake scout standing near her with a curious look on his face. "That's an old issue."

Smiling, the girl jokingly cleared her throat and started reading out loud "A team, led by the famous Captain Teemo, took down a camp of marauders and rescued our fellow yordles from their clutches."

Letting out a low laugh Teemo sat besides Tristana and took the paper, reading the article himself.

"Yeah, I think that was one of the most hectic missions."

Tristana chuckled, "You're telling me. You just barge in the shooting range all serious and needing help for some unknown mission. It's a good thing I'm used to that. I'm still amazed that we got the job done so quickly. I mean it just happened in a flash. One moment we are running heck knows where purely on adrenaline, and then boom - we are at a party."

"Yeah, I agree on that. It's as if the whole killing part didn't happen at all." Laughing, the yordle turned the page and scanned the photos.

One thing that bugged Tristana about the night she couldn't remember was - how did she got home? Did she come home all by herself? Doubtful. She found her front door locked on every lock there was, a thing she never did even when she's not drunk. She had a hunch on who could have helped her get back home and that person was sitting near her.

Tristana did ask Teemo about the night some time later when she met him. For reasons unknown the scout never gave her any clear answers. He either changed the subject or avoided answering it altogether. When she asked if it was him who led her home he only mumbled an unsure "Yes." before changing the subject. After that Tristana knew that something definitely happened, but no matter how much she pestered him with the question Teemo kept his mouth shut. Tristana eventually dropped the subject, forgetting about it altogether.

Now after stumbling on this old article her question reemerged and this time was is going to get a straight answer.

"Hey, Teemo. Can I ask you something?"

The scout looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What is it?"

Tristana took the paper from Teemo's grasp and put it away and looked at him in the eyes, "Did you brought me home after I got wasted that night after the mission?"

The scout visibly tensed up and turned away. "Um..."

Tristana crossed her arms eyeing the scout.

"W-well, yes. It was me."

"Ha! I knew it." Smiling the girl noticed that Teemo didn't look all too happy for some reason. "Alright, what are you not telling me?"

"I-It's nothing..."

"Right. Then why you dodged the question each time I asked you about it?" Tristana was getting tired his silence. "Stop beating around the bush and just spill it out already!"

Teemo's wanted to continue playing the silent game, but he didn't have a choice now. After letting out a long sigh, the scout was ready to talk.

* * *

"Loook at the purdy explosionnsss!"

Teemo looked at the faulty techmaturgical street lamp that was randomly flickering on and off and then back at his drunken friend, "Uh, yeah. They are. Heh..."

Tristana giggled, nearly tripping and pulling the scout with her. Thankfully Teemo got the hang of her random tripping and quickly readjusted the girl on her feet.

The party was really something, but toward the end it got a little out of hand. He didn't drink much so it wasn't big of a deal for him. He couldn't say the same about Tristana who was leaning on him for support and giggling non-stop.

"Whoaaaa... The mooon's sooo biiig!"

He had to admit - the night was indeed beautiful. The sky was completely clear of clouds and you could see all the stars and the full moon which seemed almost unnaturally close at the moment.

"Sooo prettyy~"

Teemo thought this was the longest half hour of his life. Guiding - no, dragging a very drunk Tristana home was no easy task. Drunk was an understatement. She was completely smashed. Bixby had the genius idea of challenging her for a drinking game right before she left. Tristana won, but Teemo thought that those two won't remember or care about it in the morning.

"You are going to have such a bad hangover in the morning..." said the scout relieved to see Trist's house.

Tristana only smiled at him and mumbled something unintelligible leaning on him even more.

It was a tough "mission", but honestly Teemo wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew that Tristana was home safe and sound. Nearing the front door Teemo blew a sigh of relief.

"Alright, I need keys." The scout looked at his drunken friend who was leaning on him and barely keeping her eye open. Asking Tristana about the keys was pointless. Using his free hand, Teemo carefully started checking her pockets, making the girl let out a random giggles in the process.

Not finding the keys in the front pockets the only place left was the back pockets on her pants. Letting out an uneasy sigh, Teemo put his hand in the back pocket. Just as he grabbed the keys, Teemo gasped in surprise when he felt his crotch being grabbed.

"OOOohh~ Is that a mushroooom in your pocket?" she asked in low, lusty voice.

Teemo's face became hot in matter of seconds as he tried to get the keys out that conveniently got stuck on a loose thread.

"Uhh, you are kinda... _Crushing them_." Grunting, the scout pulled hard finally taking out those blasted keys and making Tristana let go on his crotch.

The scout quickly opened the door and without a warning scooped up Tristana bridal style. Not closing the door, Teemo carried the girl into her room and carefully laid her on the bed.

After exiting the room, Teemo stood still calming down his inappropriate thoughts and letting out a sigh of relief that the pair finally made it.

"Ok, I'll just lock the door from the inside and climb out of the window. That way I won't have to take the keys with me."

Teemo closed the door, locking it and leaving the keys there so Tristana could easily find them later in the morning. Wanting to check on his friend just before he left, Teemo silently went to her room.

Entering he noticed that the bed was empty. The room was completely silent Tristana seemingly disappeared into thin air.

"Trist?"

Hearing a faint laugh from behind him, the scout slowly turned his head.

"Trist? What are yoooooouu...?" he trailed off after witnessing the girl.

Right before him stood a completely naked Tristana, wearing a very devious grin. Thanks to the bright moon that was slightly lighting up the room, he could clearly see the girl's small curves on her well built body as well as her average sized (by yordle standards) perky breasts. Teemo felt as if his face was on fire. Shaking his head, the scout closed his eyes.

_"O-OOOOoookkkDon'tlookDon't-Isthisreallyhappening? !_"

The girl came closer to the surprised yordle and leaned on him, pressing her bare chest against his. Snaking her arms around his neck, she whispered softly "Come on Captain. I know you want to~"

"_...Not like this._"

Teemo stood still as if he was paralyzed. The girl that caught his interest since day one was practically crawling all over him with very obvious intentions and yet he knew that this was not right. He wasn't like that.

"_It's not her... It's the alcohol that's making her act like this._"

Having enough, the scout hugged the intoxicated girl, taking a long whiff of her body odor that was an odd mix of gunpowder, sweat and alcohol.

"Tristana. You need to go to bed and sleep. Please..."

For some time there was no answer.

"Fine!"

Teemo was suddenly pushed away. Regaining his footing, he looked at the enraged Tristana.

"Who needs you anyway? Why didn't Bixby or, or something didn't guide me. NNOooooo! It had to be YOU. Captain Pussy!" turning around and wobbling back to bed the girl continued her barrage of insults. "Why am I even friends with you? You're just some loner, lunatic that people talk crap about, but are friendly because they are afraid of you! Ha! Nobody is friends with you!"

Her words stung.

"Get out of my house! You... You..." Finally plopping onto the bed she let out a loud sigh. "Screw you..."

The silent scout walked past Tristana and swiftly climbed through the window into the chilly night. Teemo stood outside for a few minutes just cooling off and looking at the beautiful moon. After glancing back at Tristana's house, he took off sprinting back to his place to finally get some rest.

* * *

Tristana couldn't believe what she just heard. There was a long silence between the two yordles. The only thing that was heard were the heavy raindrops hitting the roof and the booming thunder somewhere in the distance.

Now she knew the reason why for some time Teemo acted a little off after that mission. Even though he smiled and said that everything was fine - she could tell when his smile was fake and when it was real.

From the corner of her eye she could see that Teemo was wearing an unreadable expression after he finished telling the events that unfolded that night.

Teemo, being is his right mind, helped her back home when she was drunk out her mind and as a reward she acted like a whore and insulted him. Her dad once said: "Kid! If you're going to drink, do it smartly and know your limit. Because if you won't you will do one of these things: you'll do something that you will regret; you may wake up knocked up with the "daddy" nowhere to be seen; you will ruin friendships. When you are drunk, all those little bad things that you keep to yourself about your friends will come out - twice as harsh."

Did that ruin their friendship? She hoped it didn't. This whole thing was almost a year ago and they are still close friends. Tristana knew the reason - Teemo was a forgiving person and never really held any grudges against people, even those who treated him unfairly. Sometimes she thought that he was too nice for his own good.

Still. She couldn't just leave this whole thing without saying anything...

"Teemo..." the girl whispered, making the male slowly turn his head and look at her.

She wasn't good at apologizing, she never was.

"You... Thank you for... Watching over me..."she bit her lip trying to form some proper sentences. "I acted like a complete idiot; I always do when I drink too much. I shouldn't have said any of those things... I..."

The girl grunted in frustration and rubbed her forehead, _"Why is this so hard..." _

"Listen... I want you to know one thing. Even if... Even if you are a 'loner', a 'lunatic', a 'person with sometimes questionable morals', an 'unrepentant killer'..."

Pausing, Tristana locked eyes with Teemo, giving him an honest smile.

"There's no one else I'd rather have as a friend."

* * *

**I wasn't sure about posting this chapter for a while. Why? I thought that I crammed too much stuff in this chapter. I hope the pacing was alright as well as other things. **

**Like always - thank you for reading and write your own brutally honest thoughts about this chapter if you feel like it.**


	5. Extended Vacation

"Well, everything looks normal."

The pink haired medic finished examining Teemo and scribbled down some notes on the clipboard.

"Still, I'm going to put you off duty for another week."

The scout furrowed his brows with a sigh. "Come on Natalie... I've been 'off duty' for too long already."

Natalie adjusted her small glasses and sat down behind the desk, "Hey, who's the doctor here? I know you want to go on missions, but this is for your own good. You really want to get sick like that again?"

Teemo looked down on the floor knowing that there's no point in arguing. "No."

With a smirk, the medic wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Teemo. "Buy these, take them every day: one in the morning, and one in the evening. Next week you will be in tip-top shape!"

Taking the piece of paper Teemo smiled, "Thank you, Natalie."

"Seriously, relax. I know you work hard, but you need to stop and have some time off from time to time. Now go and enjoy your little 'vacation', Captain." The medic gave Teemo a playful wink.

The scout only gave her a sheepish smile and after a quick "Goodbye" was out of the hospital.

It was a sunny Monday morning. After the weekends non-stop rain it was refreshing to see the sun again.

The city was as busy as ever. The yordes were going about their daily businesses; various shops opened just in time for yordles to bundle in and buy their needed things; many bakery shops put out freshly baked goods to cool off emitting a delicious aroma that made any passing yordles' mouth water, tempting them to buy some.

At his own pace, Teemo went to the nearest pharmacy to buy the needed medicine. After finishing his task, the scout stood outside the shop looking around, not knowing what to do next.

"Now what?" scratching the back of his head, Teemo tried to come up with some options for the day.

He could just go home and brew some poison for his darts.

He could go to the Scouts camp and just hang out there.

Heck, he could go home and then to the forest in hopes of meeting Nidalee.

Yeah, as funny as it sounds, Teemo hangs out with the Bestial Huntress from time to time. It all started when they met deep in the forest when Teemo was hunting for the needed ingredients for the poison. Teemo never had a chance to know her outside the Fields of Justice so meeting her on pure random was a good start. Nidalee turned out to be a very friendly woman and the two quickly became friends. Teemo guessed it was because they shared the same love for the wilderness that made them find the same language.

As time went on, the two decided to create a sort of an extreme version of the "Cat and Mouse" game: which involved traps, spears and other things. It was one heck of training game, Teemo's reflexes doubled or even tripled after so many rounds. To the scouts surprise even Rengar sometimes joined their little game making things even more challenging. To keep things fair, each game Teemo and Nidalee switched roles on who is the Cat and who is the Mouse. Still, after so many games the huntress nicknamed Teemo 'Mousy' and would often times playfully tease him with it.

The scout absent mindedly walked around the market for a good half an hour, trying to find something that would catch his interest. After buying some useless trinkets and a news paper Teemo was on his way out of the busy city.

The scout was deep in his thoughts as he was slowly walking through the streets.

"Hey, Captain!"

Teemo stopped in his tracks when he heard someone calling him. Turning around he found nobody in sight. Scratching his head he resumed walking.

"Up here, dumbass..."

Stopping again, Teemo looked up trying to find the source. Turning around one more time he saw non-other than Bixby who was standing on a second floor balcony, smoking a cigarette.

"Took you long enough! What's up?" the cocky sniper asked with a grin.

"Oh, hey Bixby. Just buying things and getting some fresh air."

Bixby puffed out a huge cloud of smoke when the scout mentioned 'fresh air'. "Aaaah. So how's your health, still sick?"

Teemo looked at him suspiciously, "How do you even know I was sick?"

Laughing, Bixby turned to his room and shouted, "Hey! I found your sick friend!" Flicking the cigarette butt away he walked in to the room leaving Teemo completely confused.

After some time the scout heard a faint voice and somebody walking up to the balcony.

"-what are you talking abou- Teemo?"

The scout was surprised when he saw Tristana walk up on the balcony. "Trist?"

"Hey!" she beamed, "How are you feeling?"

As soon as Teemo was about to answer her question, Bixby opened the front door, mentioning the scout to get inside. Teemo never was at Bixby's place, heck he didn't even know where he lived until now.

As Teemo got in he saw how striking the room looked. The first floor was like a single huge room, with a small kitchen on the side. The walls were covered in various stylish posters and pictures; the rug was made from some expensive cloth; the newest model of the TV was hanging on the wall; he even had those weird lava lamps! A large portion of the room was occupied by a king sized bed on which honestly could sleep ten or even more yordles.

Closing the door, Bixby proudly announced, "Welcome to my domain! Make yourself at home. There's the fridge, there's the bathroom and here-" the sniper jumped and gracefully landed on his huge bed, "-is where the _Magic_ happens."

Sure enough if you have good eyes you can spot a couple of panties sticking out from under the bed and boxes of condoms lying around nearby.

Teemo knows about Bixby's 'Ladies Man' status so he's not all that surprised. Sometimes when they were paired for a mission, the sniper eagerly told all about his 'adventures', much of the time in unnecessarily great detail. Unlike Teemo, Bixby has no fur instead he has smooth blue skin like Tristana or Poppy. He is quite tall (again, by yordle standards), well built, has dark slicked back hair, and green colored eye. It's no wonder he managed to charm many attractive yordle women. Teemo had to admit that he felt a pang of jealousy whenever he saw Tristana with Bixby, but like always never showed it.

"Bixby! Are you trying to bed Teemo?" Both males turned their heads and saw Tristana descending from the second floor with a mocking smile.

Playing along Bixby crossed his arms, "Well what if I do? Look at that furry bastard - all silent and mysterious. You know what they say about the silent types~"

Teemo felt really out of place at the moment.

Laughing, Tristana grabbed the scout's hand and guided him to the room on the second floor. As soon as they entered he was met with loud rock music and smell of gunpowder and smoke.

The second floor room was literally an armory. All kinds of guns were hung up on the wall with ammunition lying on the tables. Bullets, wrenches, gun parts, bolts, shells, empty beer cans and tons of other things were scattered around the messy room. Teemo even managed to trip on a grenade that was carelessly thrown on the ground.

"Is this even legal?" the shocked scout looked around as Tristana went to the radio to lower the volume.

"So! How are you feeling?" the girl jumped to the scout to take a closer look at him, "You look much better now."

Teemo proudly puffed his chest, "Never better! All thanks to you Trist."

Tristana giggled in response, "It was nothing. Oh! Sorry that I left so abruptly yesterday."

The scout recalled how after waking up he found Tristana gone with only a note attached to the bunny pajamas that said: "Sorry, I have to run. Have some work that needs to be done. I'll visit you on Monday." followed by a smiley face.

Teemo smiled at his friend, "It's alright. So what are you doing here?"

As soon as Tristana opened her mouth to speak, Bixby appeared behind Teemo and answered his question, "Upgrading our guns!"

"Yep." smirking, the girl went to her dismantled bazooka and picked up a part "Our officials decided to do some 'renovations' to our base so we got five days off."

"Got some parts on our way back here and decided to upgrade our babies since we don't have anything else to do." smiling, Bixby observed his prized sniper rifle.

Finding a more or so clean spot on the old, oil stained couch, Teemo sat down letting out a long sigh. "Guess everybody got a 'vacation' this week. What a coincidence."

"Wait, you are off duty too?"

Teemo nodded in response to Tristana's question. "I was at the hospital today. The doctor, Natalie, said that I need more rest just to be sure I won't get sick like that again."

"That's great!"

The excited girl sat down next to Teemo. Bixby looked at the pair and smirked. "What, you are going to have some romantic getaway or something?"

Tristana pulled out a folded letter and handed it to Teemo.

"Even better!"

As Teemo was scanning the letters content the girl continued, "I finally looked into my mailbox today and amongst all the junk mail I found a letter from Ziggs!"

"Ziggs? It's that crazy guy with a face splitting grin and a disturbing love for bombs?"

Tristana laughed at Bixby's quite accurate description of the Dean of Demolition. "Yep. He writes that they are going to have some sort of 'Future Expo' back at Pitover where the scientists are going to show off all kinds of new guns, vehicles, bombs, and lots of other nifty stuff. Since we are old friends, he is going to give me and anybody else I take with me - a free pass."

Teemo finished reading the letter and glanced at Bixby who was stroking his chin with interest.

"So what do you say boys?"

Bixby grinned, "Count me in! I haven't been to Piltover in a while anyway, plus a free exhibition of guns? It certainly beats sitting for a week at home and doing nothing."

Tristana gave Bixby thumbs up and turned to Teemo with a huge smile, already knowing that her best friend will say 'Yes'.

The scout chuckled giving her the letter back, "Count me in too."

After receiving a quick hug from the girl, Teemo observed how she stood up, jumped towards Bixby and high-fived him after landing near his sitting position.

"Yeah! Piltover here we come!"

Teemo couldn't do anything else but laugh out loud when the two rambitious gunners started head-banging to a metal song that was currently playing on the radio.

Teemo wasn't really interested in all that new tech, but he did want to see Ziggs again. He hasn't properly talked nor seen the Dean since he left to Piltover about two years ago after he got accepted to the Yordle Academy of Science & Progress. Very rarely they clashed on the Fields of Justice and when they did, they were on the opposite teams and there was no time for chit-chat.

The three friends continued to crack jokes and tell silly stories for the rest of the day. Bixby even went and bought a pizza with drinks later on.

It was almost night time when Teemo and Tristana finally decided to head home. After declining Bixby's offer to stay over and sleep on his massive bed the pair was off.

The two yordles were slowly walking through the dark streets in silence.

"I really needed this." the scout finally said with a low laugh. "I can't remember the last time I did something like that - just hang out with friends and enjoy myself."

The girl beside him smirked, "Well, no wonder. I mean, it's alright to work and all, but sometimes I think you go overboard with it."

Teemo let out a laugh. "Yeah, I tend to do that sometimes. I guess I did overwork myself a little bit for the last couple of months. I bet that's the main reason I got sick."

"That's not funny at all, Teemo."

The scout was surprised at his friend's rather stern reply. From the corner of his eye he could see that Tristana wasn't looking at him, but it was clear that she was a little agitated.

"It's not funny when you work so much you forget about everything else, especially your friends. I'm used to your sudden acts of disappearances, but when you just vanish for months with no warning-"

Tristana cut herself off as the two approached her house. Teemo stopped near the door and didn't say a word as did Tristana.

After what seemed like an eternity, Teemo finally spoke up.

"You are right... I did venture out on some missions that weren't even needed. I don't know why, but I just did. I'm... sorry that I worried you so much."

Tristana glanced at the scout who was looking at the ground with a sour expression. Her earlier anger was slowly seething away.

"It was a relief seeing you, even though briefly, on the Fields of Justice that time. After you didn't show up on our planned meeting after that, and the old guy telling me that you weren't around for 'some time'... Well... There were some unpleasant scenarios in my head after that."

Teemo let out a laugh as he looked at the girl with a smile.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just... nice to know that there is somebody else, besides my mother, that cares about me so much." after saying that, the scout proceeded to giggle.

Tristana's cheeks started to heat up as she looked at Teemo. Slightly shaking her head, the girl lightly pushed the giggling scout. "Well of course I care, you dolt!" Looking at the scout, she too started to giggle. "Stop laughing!"

Soon after, two grown yordles were laughing in the middle on the night for no particular reason.

After the laugher died down, Teemo and Tristana proceeded to look at each other. There it was again - that awkward silence. It seemed to happen often now and none of the yordles knew what to say or do during that moment.

_"Say it. Say it!"_

_"..."_

_"...I can't do it..."_

"Heh... Well, I... I guess I should be going now..." Teemo looked down breaking the silence.

Tristana also snapped out of her daze and proceeded to search for her keys, "Yeah... Tomorrow's a long day. Need to pack all the stuff for the trip and whatnot. "

"Yeah..." The scout looked at the girl giving her his trademark smile, "Well, goodnight Trist! I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Night." Tristana looked how her friend slowly started to walk away into the night, "Try not to get sick 'till Wednesday!"

"Very funny Trist."

Smirking, the girl proceeded to watch Teemo as he gained speed and soon after was running towards his house in the woods.

For some time, Tristana just stood outside the house, observing the sleeping city, thinking about the upcoming trip and a couple of other things. Her thoughts eventually drifted back to Teemo and her own strange behavior around him as of late. Why was she acting like that?

"Guess I missed him more than I'd like to admit."

Tristana found herself smiling at the thought.

* * *

**Last chapter for "Take Care". Thank you all those who left a comment on this fic, I really appreciate it! **

**Like I said before - this isn't the end. The sequel to this is going to be done soon. It's going to have more action and characters this time around. The tone of the story is going to get a little darker as it progresses. The working title for the sequel is "Veins of Steel", but it might change. **

**Like always, thank you for reading and drop a comment if you feel like doing it!**


End file.
